


Sakura's Kiss

by Seychelles



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kirihiko lives, Love Confessions, M/M, everyone can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: “You should ask Kirihiko out this weekend”The suddenness of the statement caused Shotaro to spit his coffee all over the paper work he was attempting to do
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Sudou Kirihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Sakura's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> Hello Moon_Blitz, I hope your safe and happy and remeber to wash your hands  
> I really enjoyed this prompt! Thank you for sending it my way <3

“You should ask Kirihiko out this weekend”

The suddenness of the statement caused Shotaro to spit his coffee all over the paper work he was attempting to do

“What the hell Phillip?” Shotaro coughed. He attempted to wipe off one of the papers,but it was too blurry to be legible. Hopefully it wasn’t anything important.

“There’s an exhibition this weekend in the Futo garden center. Apparently the theme is “New Beginnings with New People.” It’s supposed to be romantic, and a prime opportunity for first dates. Princess Wakana has been advertising it one her show.” Phillip didn’t even bother to look up from his book. “It sounds like just what you two need.”

“Now hold on.” Shotaro said, trying to get a hold of this conversation. “What makes you think I like Kirihiko that way?”

Phillip looked up from his book long enough to shoot Shotaro a look of exasperation. “Please Shotaro. Even if I didn’t share your mind when we transform it would be painfully obvious. You visited him in the hospital every day when he was recovering, you let him live with us, and you spend a lot of time together when we aren’t working cases. At Lot of time together.

“It’s what any decent person would do.” Shotaro said defensively. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You bought him flowers on several occasions. And you attempted to make Valentines chocolates for him."

Shotaro glared at his partner, but Phillip seemed unbothered.

“I’m not saying your right.” He begin. 

Phillip smirked.

“But if I did have feelings-hypothetically- I don’t think a relationship would work right now.” Shotaro paused, considering his words carefully. “He might’ve told me stuff about his ex-wife. I don’t want to get into it, but I think he still needs time to recover from that.”

Phillip didn’t look entirely convinced, but thankfully didn’t push any farther

The phone rang. Shotaro practically dove for it, grateful for a way out. “Narumi Detective Agency.”

“There’s been a dopant sighted downtown.” Kirihiko –speak of the devil- informed him. “How fast can you make it down here?

“I’m on my way.” Shotaro promised, already grabbing the driver and moving towards the door.

He hurried out of the office, shutting the door on the conversation  
____

“Sorry for calling you out here on a false alarm.” Kirihiko said sheepishly

“It’s not a problem.” Shotaro reassured him. “If anything I should be thanking you for the excuse to take a walk. I would be buried in paperwork otherwise.”

“Futo is certainly nice this time of year.” Kirihiko agreed. They walked in peaceful silence for a while, simply enjoying the warming breeze and the pleasure of each other’s company.

“Hey Shotaro what’s that?” Kirihiko asked pointing to a fancy, hand drawn sign.

Futo Outdoor Exhibition: New Beginnings With New People. 

“Oh Phillip was talking about this earlier. Apparently Princess Wakana was advertising it on her radio show.”Shotaro remembered their earlier conversation and felt his cheeks color. He hoped Kirihiko didn’t notice.

“She has mentioned it frequently. It sounded so lovely when she described it. I kind of wanted to check it out.”

“Why not. We have time.” Shotaro told him. Kirihiko’s face lite up and Shotaro felt his heart do flip flops. He pushed those feelings back down.

The gardens were indeed lovely, with flowers in pale soft shades of pink and yellow, hedges carved into arches covering sections of the path, and the bustling of young couples as they tripped over each other.

“Would you like some crepes?” Kirihiko asked, gesturing to one of the various food vendors set up around the place.

“Sure.” Shotaro said, fumbling in his coat for his wallet. 

Kirihiko gently stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Let this be my treat.”

It didn’t take them long to buy their crepes and find a park bench to sit on.

“New Beginnings with New People.” Kirihiko mused. “That’s certainly something I’ve been thinking about recently.”  
Of cause he had. Shotaro didn’t blame him. 

“I’m really grateful for all your help these past few months. Not many men would go through this much trouble for their former enemy.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Shotaro told him. “You don’t need to thank me for anything.”

Kirihiko hummed in contemplation. “I think you might be selling yourself short here.”

Their faces were so close. Kirihiko could definitely tell how red he was.

“What do you planning on doing next?” Shotaro asked.

Kirihiko smiled at him again. “If you’ll let me… I think I’d like to make a fresh start with someone special to me.”

Kirihiko’s lips brushed against Shotaro’s. There was no way of mistaking what he was asking.

“Are you sure?” Shotaro whispered. “I thought you would need more time.”

“I’m ready.” Kirihiko reassured him.

That was all Shotaro needed to hear. He tossed his half eaten crepe aside and wrapped his arms around Kirihiko.

Their first kiss tasted of strawberries and chocolate cream.

“Finally!” exclaimed Akkiko.

She was waving as she hurriedly walking towards them, Phillip in tow. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you guys. Hurry up we have new case.” She paused. “Oh and congratulations.”

Kirihiko laughed and kissed Shotaro on the cheek. The warm feeling it caused was almost enough to ignore Phillip’s impossibly smug look.


End file.
